The Asparagus Incident
by Lady Mouse
Summary: Tarantulas just HAD to annoy Charmy while she was on a sugar rush,didn't he?Fifth in a series.


The Asparagus Incident  
  
by Lady Mouse  
  
Author Note:the creator of Neopets,Adam,is kind of...obsessed with asparagus...so that you can understand why so many foods are asparagus and certain things Charmy says...oh dear...  
  
  
  
If you think Charmy is hyper enough,then you haven't seen Charmy on a sugar rush.  
  
And it appears Tarantulas was paying a so called "visit" to Neopia.Too bad he tried to eat CC,Charmy's Doglefox.  
  
"You hungry?I'll give ya something ta eat." Charmy bounced around Taranrulas,making him dizzy.  
  
"Uh..." this was sickening.She somehow managed to get him to the kitchen.  
  
"How 'bout this?" Charmy threw a Cocoa Juppie on the table.  
  
"No,thanks..."  
  
Charmy took some green stuff out of the fridge.Just as she was finishing,Pry and Mina entered the kitchen.They looked shocked at all the asparagus Charmy put on the table.  
  
"Care for some asparagus?" Charmy asked the VERY confused Tarantulas.  
  
"Yuck!I'm not touching this thing!"  
  
Charmy gasped in fake horror.  
  
"Thou shalt not insult ye almighty food of ye god Adam!" Charmy said,holding a plate with asparagus pie on it.  
  
"Huh?" Tarantulas was even more confused.  
  
Mina and Pry exchanged glares.Wich,all in all,meant "She's sugar high again...",but decided to go on with her game.  
  
"Thou shalt kneel in front of ye God Adam and appologise for ye insolence!" Mina yelled.  
  
Now Tarantulas was beggining to think they're all crazy.  
  
"And thou shalt eat ye heavanly food!" Pry said.Then added under her breath "Or else" enough for him to hear it.  
  
Charmy smiled then started leaning over him with the asparagus pie.  
  
Tarantulas pushed the plate away.  
  
"Thou shalt be punished for thy disobbeying!" Charmy yelled.  
  
Out of mid air,a jet of water hit Tarantulas.By the looks of it,the water came from Pry,but she didn't seem to be close to any water source,now was she?They all rolled on the floor laughing and Charmy still yelled something about "Ye God Adam!".  
  
"Hey Mina,looks like those faeries finally were useful for something else than the Battledome." Pry said between laughters.  
  
"Yup,and it's worth it!" Mina replied.  
  
"What the slag are you two talking about?" Tarantulas yelled,all wet and angry.  
  
"About Pry's abilities,stupid." Mina said.  
  
"Abilities...?" Tarantulas seemed confused.  
  
Just then,he saw what they were slaggin' talking about.From Pry came a water jet tht hit him to the point in wich he hit the wall.  
  
"See?" Charmy said,zipping from place to place.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
While Tarantulas was trying to figure out what was going on,Charmy poured asparagus on him.  
  
Missy just entered the kitchen.  
  
"GIRLS!"  
  
"Mooom,he tried to eat CC." Charmy whined.  
  
"Well,in that case,I have a better sollution." Missy smiled.  
  
  
  
A While Later...  
  
Everything cooled down.Missy was in the living room,reading the Neopian Times,Pry looked over her shoulder and read now and then.Mina was mixing potions and Charmy was watching TV,jumping on one foot while holding CC.In the background could be heard terrified screams.  
  
Plushie just got home.  
  
"Um...who's screaming?" Plushie asked.  
  
"Screaming?I don't hear screaming.Are you OK,Plushie?" Missy put on her most surprised face she had.  
  
"Ya,what screaming?" Mina reinforced.  
  
"Maybe you're hearing things." Pry said.  
  
"No she's not,it's--mphh" Charmy was stopped by Pry,who muffled her words with a paw.  
  
"Hmm...I'll go to my room now..." Plushie inched away.  
  
"NO!" Mina,Pry and Missy yelled at the same time.  
  
"I mean...um...er...you...it's your turn to...er...shop,today,ya..." Missy said from the top of her head.  
  
"OK,but can I have some more money to extend my plush collection?" Plushie took the Neopoints from Missy and went outside.  
  
"That was a close one..." Missy collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Ya,what would she do if she'd find out Tarantulas is trapped in her room?" Mina laughed.  
  
"And that those plushies are driving him crazy?" Pry continued.  
  
"And that Grassynne is trapped inside with him?" Charmy laughed too.  
  
Everybody except Charmy stopped laughing.Grassynne was Plushie's green Doglefox and she'd be quite...mad...  
  
Mina,Pry and Missy exchanged glares and dashed to Plushie's room.  
  
THE END 


End file.
